Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer material having gas barrier properties and high heat resistance, and a resin composition to produce a molding having such gas barrier properties and high heat resistance. More particularly the present invention relates to a multi-layer material and a resin composition to produce a molding (especially containers) which can be transported at ambient temperature, because retort sterilization (high temperature steam) is possible and can be stored for a long period of time, and further which has such high gas barrier properties as to permit heating directly by boiling, or in an electric range or a grill oven (220.degree. to 240.degree. C.) without transferring its contents (food) into another container.